Liar
by kurokonekoyuri
Summary: Emilie x Maggot sequel to The Fire in Her Heart. Liar is no longer on the setlist and Mags is feeling a bit down because of that.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to The Fire in Her Heart. I really like this universe so expect several more with Emilie x Maggot in this series as I find it quite enjoyable to write ^^ Very short, I'm sorry I dont' end up writting more, It's so I can have time to write and come up with prompts then transcribe them into the queue, but I hope it's good!

* * *

_**Liar**_

Late at night the insomniac is awakened from her light sleep by a whisper in her ear "Hey Emmers are you awake?" The blonde cracks her eyes look at her best friend "I am now" "I couldn't sleep…I've got something on my mind" the younger girl whispered. Emilie rolled over so she was facing Maggot in her bed. "What's bothering you Mags" she put a hand to Maggot's cheek and moved her thumb. Maggot placed her hand on top. "It's Liar"

"What about it?"

"I don't like that it's not on the set list anymore"

"But Mags there's no space for it. I thought long and hard about it"

Maggot looked down and frowned "But" she said softly "It was…" she drifted off. Even though she had a steady sort of relationship with Emilie now, it was still hard to convey her feelings. Emilie ruffled her hair then kissed her forehead. She waited having learned that given time, Maggot would tell her. "Liar is the time we're close and without that song I won't get that" "But of course you will. I'll let you sleep in my bunk and sometimes I'll sleep in yours." But that's not what she meant and after a moment Emilie knew that too. She sighed then Maggot scooted closer to her and the drifted off to sleep.

**A few days later**

The red head climbed the stairs and went down the hallway arriving at the door she was seeking. Putting down the reusable bags, to fumble for the keys in her pocket, Maggot unlocked the door to the apartment. She picked the bags up again and went in closing the door behind her. "Emmers I'm back" she called out. Emile always gave her, Veronica, and Melissa a key just before tour so they could come and go as they pleased and at the end they each gave them back until next time. Maggot set the groceries on the counter and placed her scarf, hat, and gloves in their usual place on the kitchen table. She kicked off her shoes by the door and took off her socks, going barefoot was more comfortable. She started to put away the groceries when she heard a bump that came from Emilie's room. Placing all the perishable items in the fridge she went to investigate.

Rounding the corner she came to a closed door slightly cracked. She gently pushed it open, the red room always an amazing, magical sight that made Maggot think of traveling to distant lands. She noticed something felt different about the room, then she noticed there were candles lining the entire space. Maggot breathed in deep taking in the wonderful scent. It smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and something that had become very familiar. She closed her eyes and inhaled again. As she did this, Emilie snuck out from behind the bed, where she ducked to after hitting the nightstand and hearing footsteps approach the room, and blind folded her with a silk ribbon. Maggot jumped, startled, but relaxed almost instantly as that ever familiar uniquely Emilie scent caressed her senses. "What's this for?" "A little surprise treat" Emilie said in her ear. She heard a click and then a grinding sound. The grinding she had heard for years which signaled her, taunted her then finally enthralled her. _Liar._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Review tell me how you like it, if you like it and any typos cuz I transcribed this kinda late at night lol


	2. Chapter 2

Short. Action. Hopefully kinda sweet. Enjoy :3

* * *

Emilie started singing softly as she walked around to face her firestarter. "I want to hold you to the sun. I want to be your faithful one, I want to show you all the beauty you don't even know you hold" She wrapped her arms around the pirate and brought her close suddenly in a jerking motion. "I'm hurting you for your own good." The singer ran her tongue along the outside of her pirate's ear "I'd die for you, you know I would. I'd give up all my wealth to buy you back the soul you never sold" At the last line she placed her right hand on Maggot's chest pressing lightly and bending her fingers slightly. "I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground so you can never leave." She moved closer to her captain "I want to win your trust your faith you'll never be deceived." She got closer and closer until Maggot could feel Emilie's breath on her lips. "Liar, liar, liar" she started swaying and Maggot followed suit pulling the singer close the two grinding rhythmically like clockwork, working perfectly in tandem "Liar, liar…" The blonde stopped singing as she leaned in to deeply, passionately, kiss the smaller girl.

The violinist's tongue sought entrance, which was graciously granted. Emilie led them to her bed and guided Maggot to lie on her back, the instrumentals of the music still going. At a break for air Maggot asked "What's all this for?" Emilie smiled looking at her Mags sweetly and ran her palm from the fiery mane to the soft cheek "You don't get Liar anymore so I'm giving it to you this way. I know how important it is to you. Without it" she kissed her pirate "you don't get any stage love" she kissed her again "is that what you meant a few nights ago?" Maggot nodded "That's exactly right."

The pirate placed a hand on the singer's cheek and leaned up to kiss her. The singer kissed back once, twice, on and on each one becoming deeper and more passionate. It wasn't enough to lean over, the blonde climbed on top of the pirate straddling her. Maggot reached up feeling for the spot on her violinist's spine she learned would make her… "Oh my gosh" The blonde jerked arching her back pushing her hips down. The pirate smiled. 'Two can play that game' Emilie thought scrunching her mouth up slyly. She ran a hand down Maggot's side then up her white tank pushing the garment over her head. Then she moved back into a cat stretch position and licked her way up the acrobat's tone body. The red head shivered and squirmed, exactly what the singer wanted. She continued up the smaller girl's neck then went behind her left ear and whispered "Are you suffering?" and drug her tongue in one long lick behind the ear. Maggot shuttered and was instantly wet.

'That always does the trick' the blonde thought. She claimed her pirate's lips once more while sliding a hand down to the red head's pants. With her skilled fingers, the violinist undid the button and zipper gaining access to her pirate's underwear. Suddenly a smaller hand was on hers pushing in the direction the singer ought to travel. Emilie laughed "So you want me to search for treasure?" Maggot nodded and bit her lip, the anticipation disabling her ability to speak. Teasingly the violinist slid her hand down unintentionally tickling her pirate making her squirm for more than one reason. Hearing the song was almost over the violinist wasted no time slipping herself into the pirate's core eliciting a gasp from the red head. The blonde began playing a variation of the music more suited for the task at hand. The pirate wiggling and squirming finally clutching at the singer's back, raking her nails into her skin. But the singer loved it. After all any marks should be gone by the time the tour started and if they weren't…she could always say they were corset lines.

Faster and faster the song went down below, the violinist biting and sucking on the firestarter's collar bone and torso and neck. The petite woman's breath grew shorter and shorter until finally she let out a yelp, quickly covered by Emilie's mouth on hers. As the making out grew calmer with the red head's heart beat, Emilie drew back and looked at her pirate. Emilie took off Maggot's blind fold "So did I make up for taking the song out of the set list?" Maggot shrugged her shoulders "Eh" Emilie hit her playfully with a pillow "Liar"

* * *

So that's the end. If you have any prompts PM me I'd love some new things to write about ^^ My brain throws me some good ideas but sometimes the list runs low.


End file.
